Reliving The Past
by hpgeek08
Summary: AU Plot bunny that wouldn't leave my mind… light spoilers for season 6 based on the trailer and wondercon interviews, What if Clarke woke up and she was in Mount Weather again?
1. Chapter 1

**Reliving The Past**

AU Plot bunny that wouldn't live my mind… light spoilers for season 6 based on the trailer and wondercon interviews, What if Clarke woke up and she was in Mount Weather again?

**Chapter 1- Clarke**

Clarke opened her eyes, everything was white, clean, and sterile. Light fixtures were covering the entire ceiling. There was a electricity here, a lot of it. She sat up, there was an eerie sense of déjà vu. She tried to stand up, but she had no socks on, and the floor was cold, freezing to the touch. She noticed the IV in her arm, but she did not immediately ripped it out. She knew that if she turned her head, she would see a priceless painting on the wall. So she turned her head, and there was the Van Gough. How is this possible? How is she back here?

She very carefully takes out the IV, much more carefully than she did in the last century, _It was a century ago right? _Clarke asked herself. She finally stood up and went to window by her door, bracing herself to what she would see. She knew that this would hurt most than anything she had experienced so far. Her dear friend that sacrificed everything so that she and her friends could make it to a new world, would be staring back at her. Clarke hesitated, but it was as if she was on auto pilot, and we went to the door. There was her friend, Monty. This Monty looked younger, less scarred, less battle worn. This wasn't her friend. Clarke read the sign she knew would be there, "Mount Weather".

She stepped back and took a longer look at the painting, went back to look at the window. There was Maya, cleaning up Monty's room. This paralyzed Clarke like nothing else. They were all dead, she was responsible for their deaths. Yet there was Maya, cleaning up Monty's room. How was any of this possible? Clarke just sat on the bed, trembling with fear at the implication of whatever was going on. She tried to think clearly, what was the last thing she remembered? Sanctum, yes, she was on Sanctum. She was on a world that was a few galaxies away from their own, it had taken them 75 years to travel there, in cryo sleep. They landed, that she remembered that, but everything after that was so fuzzy. There was a man named Russell, and there were eclipses, and they induced psychosis. The psychosis induced violence, not hallucinations.

Clarke's musings however suddenly stopped as the door opened. "Hi Clarke, please don't be afraid, my name is Maya, and I am here to finish your intake." Maya.

Clarke just looked petrified at the girl, unable to move or respond. This is not what happened 133 years ago. Of this she was certain, Clarke looked at her arm, there was no scar there, no scar where she had been stitched up. Of course there would be no scar now, she didn't violently break open the door, and terrorize Maya into taking her into level 5.

"If you would follow me, I can take you to more comfortable clothing, and will explain everything to you." Maya said. So Clarke stood, and followed Maya out of the room. Maya took her to the elevator, and they both got on. Clarke caught herself in a reflection on the Mirror in the elevator. Her hair was longer than it had been, and just like Monty, she looked younger, less battle worn."

"I was expecting that you would be asking a lot of questions" said Maya, as the door dinged. She remembered that the dorms were to the right, they took a left. They went into a room where the portable dresser was. "You can pick whatever you want, whatever makes you feel comfortable. Someone else will be by to take you to the next place" Maya said and she left the room.

Is this what would have happened if she had been more peaceful the first time around? This was a hallucination. So she broke the heel of a shoe, and placed her hand flat on the dresser, and hit herself as hard as she could. "aghh" Clarke cried out. It hurt like hell, and now she was bleeding. So this wasn't a dream. If Maya and Monty were alive, then all of Mount Weather would be alive too. Finn was alive, Lexa… no they all died, Earth was dead, and she ahd played a big hand in that.

She stopped right there. None of it had happened yet. She hadn't killed Finn, Lexa had not betrayed her, ALIE had not taken over, Pramfyre had not destroyed the world. She was not a nightblood. Madi, Madi was out there, with her parents alive, and she would be four years old right now.

The door opened, and a couple of guars came in, with Dr. Tsing and Dante Wallace. "Hello Clarke, how's your hand, can I see, you hit yourself pretty hard" DR. Tsing said. Clarke stayed silent. 133 years ago she stayed silent in defiance. Now, she stayed silence in fear, terror because she could not go through this all over again. She was on Sanctum, and this was something she could not explain. So she said nothing.

"Not much of a talker right?" Dr. Tsing asked. "A skill picked up from the savages, no doubt" said Dante.

Dr. Tsing forcefully picked up Clarke's hand. It was this that woke Clarke from her stupor. She knew now that she had to play it as close as she did the first time, to ensure that she would escape. So she let Dr. Tsign bandage her hand.

Clarke followed her script as Dante first allowed her to change, and then toured the facility with her. Clarke kept her responses as if she didn't know what was happening, asking questions about how they survived on the ground. Which technically wasn't far from the truth, she really didn't know how she was reliving all of this over again.. She kept a steely exterior. But every mount weather person she saw was a tiny stab in her psyche. She was mentally preparing herself for what she would see when she got to the dorms.

The doors opened, and there was Jasper and Monty, Both with big goofy smiles on their faces, happy at seeing their friend. This was what broke her heart above anything else. Both of them ran over to her, and hugged her. She was pretty sure Jasper hated her at the end, and Monty could only tolerate. She still didn't know why she was picked to be woken up first. She asked the questions she knew that they would be able to answer. Clarke played along as they served them a meal for the first time.

Clarke then sought out Miller, with the excuse of being happy to see him, she whispered "Bloodraina".

"What?" asked Miller, with no recognition in his eye. "ALIE, Sanctum, does it mean anything to you?" asked Clarke.

"Are you ok?" asked Miller. "I'm fine" asked Clarke. And she quickly moved away from Miller before anyone else could get more suspicious. So she went about her day like she had the first time. She didn't know why, but she intensively knew that she needed to follow what happened before as much as possible. Miller's unfamiliarity with those events cemented what she had been dreading. She was on her own.

Jasper and Monty fought about cake, and then Jasper went to go see Maya, and she interrupted them. She almost apologized when she membered that she didn't take her hostage, so she made small talk, and carefully swiped Maya's key card. She did it more carefully this time. So hopefully she would go unnoticed longer.

This time she went straight to medical, and went straight to the back entrance to where the cages were stored. She picked up a medical tray from the center, and opened the door to the cages. Her plan was to break out Anya, as she had the first time, even if it was a day earlier. The entire room went crazy when they saw her, but Clarke was prepared for that. What she was not prepared for was for what she heard. "Clarke?" said a woman through the first cage overlooking where they would hang the grounders for their blood.

Clarke could not believe it, Echo was there, and more importantly, she recognized her. "Echo? You know me?" asked Clarke, now with more questions. Miller was still alive, but he did not recognize those events, yet here was Echo, knowing exactly who she was.

"How the hell are we in Mount Weather again? Of course I know you" said Echo.

"No time, we have to leave now" said Clarke. Instead of breaking Anya out, she broke out Echo. This was happening a whole day earlier than it did last time, but she didn't care. She had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reliving The Past - Chapter 2 – Echo**

**AN - So i think that this will be 5-6 chapter story. Please R&R, i always appreciate feedback!**

Echo opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, wait, no - she was lying in a cage. She knew this cage. She tried to not ever think about this cage, this was where her nightmares would go, being trapped in this cage. Yet here she was, in this cage again. How was this possible?

She didn't have too much time to think, as the door opened. It wasn't a Mount Weather person, it was Clarke. The other prisoners made loud noises. Echo called out to her "Clarke?"

"Echo? You know me?" asked Clarke, know her? Of course she knew her. "How the hell are we in Mount Weather again? Of course I know you" asked Echo.

"No time, we have to leave now" said Clarke. And she broke the lock with a metal tray.

"We have to take the tracer out" Clarke said rapidly. As she found it, an alarm went off. "They know I'm rogue, we have to go, now!" Crake took out a knife, and took the tracker out of her arm.

"You have some sort of plan?" Echo asked as Clarke led them through a metal opening. Another alarm sounded, and Clarke said "Brace yourself". The doorway closed, and the floor opened up. Down they both went into cart full of dead bodies.

"Echo, take my hand" Clarke yelled at her. So Echo took her hand, and they got out of the cart with dead people. "What the hell is going on?" asked Echo.

"Come here, we have to hide, the reapers are through there" Clarke said without explaining anything. Taking some clothes off the ground, and handing her some.

It was as if Clarke knew exactly where she was going, like she knew these tunnels, somehow. So she followed her. She stopped, as reapers seem to be blocking their exit. However they became the last of their worries as they heard a high frequency noise go "beeeeep". The reapers went down to the floor. Clarke jumped into action. Mountain men were behind them. "Go for their masks" she yelled. Between the both of them they were able to incapacitate the 3 mountain men pretty easily.

"Run!" yelled Clarke, "more will be on their way". Before running away, Clarke took a weapon. Echo went to do the same, but took a radio instead. She kept following Clarke until they got to their exit. It was a drop off into the river, one hundred feet up. "We have to jump!" she said, as she ran out and jumped off the concrete cliff. She looked behind her and she heard more mountain men on their way, so she jumped after Clarke without any more hesitation.

They got to the river bank. Clarke was already there, coughing, and breathing hard. "Common, it's an eight hour walk to Arkadia" Clarke said as she reached out to her, giving her a hand as they got up.

"Before I take another step, you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on, how is Mount Weather still around? Did we travel through time? And space? How are we on Earth? How do you know what's going on?" Echo asked her questions.

"I am as clueless as you as to what is going on, but if you're here, and I'm here, and Miller looked like the Miller from Mount Weather, not the Miller from Wonkru, that means that only a select few of us are here, whatever here is, my plan is to get to Raven, and right now she's in Arkadia. Raven can help us figure this out. Now we have to keep moving, Mount Weather is gonna send others after us, so we have to move" Clarke took a few steps, but Echo did not move. Clarke looked back, "Look, I know I haven't made the best of decisions lately, but Madi's in trouble. The last thing I remember was looking for Madi. Right now we need to work together to get to Arkadia. We have enemies on all sides, and even if Raven is not our Raven, she can help us figure this out."

"Okay, okay" It was the fact that Madi was in trouble that her to agree. She had made an oath to protect her commander at any cost, and she begrudgingly admitted that her commander would want her to protect Clarke.

So they kept moving. Finally, in a covered location, Echo said "We need to rest, there's a cave nearby, I hid some supplies there a long time ago, but I guess in this timeline it was a few days ago"

"I know, this is so confusing" Clarke smiled.

They got to the cave, and Echo found her supplies, that she hid over one hundred years ago. There was a stream that went through the cave. "It's getting dark, should we hide here for the night?" Echo asked the other woman.

Clarke was looking around "We are still five hours from Arkadia, this location is actually pretty well covered, we should wait here, that way Kane would have already left, and my mom would be the one in charge"

"Why does that matter?" asked Echo.

"I don't know why I know this, but I think we have to duplicate what happened before, as much as possible. I got to the camp with Anya, and we beat ourselves up on the way" Clarke said, as she raised both her hands in surrendered.

"I think we can skip that part" Clarke smiled. "Yea, I don't think my commander would like it if I beat you up" Echo replied.

"Thanks" said Clarke. "Beating ourselves up took some time, we are a day ahead of where we should be, but I couldn't stay in that mountain any longer."

"So what happens when we reach Raven, and she doesn't know who I am" asked Echo.

"You won't be going with me to Arkadia, if you go with me, you will die. I am going to go in, and sneak Raven out. And I'll meet you at the dropship. There were can discuss out situation to our heart's content"

"Won't the ruin the duplicating of what happened the first time?" asked Echo.

"Yes, but I don't think we have traveled through time and space, I think…" Clarke didn't finish.

"What? What's your theory" asked Echo. "I don't want say, not just yet. I think Raven is the only that can confirm it" Clarke said.

Echo let it lie. Clarke would share when she was ready. They took turns keeping watch.

The next morning they started their five hour trek. "Do you think Mount Weather is still looking for us?" asked Echo. "Probably" answer Clarke.

When they were about a mile from the camp, Clarke stopped, and took cover. Echo filled in behind her. "The dropship is due west of here, follow the path, and you should get there, can't miss it" she said.

"Are you sure we can just use this?" Echo took out a radio she had taken from the mountain men.

"You took a radio? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Clarke, taking the radio from Echo's hand. "Not that it would have mattered. Mt Weather is jamming all the frequencies. We need to get closer to camp, this way."

She started to move closer to camp. It wasn't until the camp was in visual range that she stopped. "Let's try it here". Clarke started playing with the different setting until they heard a man "Ark Station, this is Alpha station, anyone out there?"

"If I remember correctly, Raven was tasked with trying to create a beacon. She could be listening too" Clarke was thinking about what she could say.

"Why not say we are here, come meet us" asked Echo.

"Because no one is allowed to leave camp without permission from the chancellor, and I doubt my mom made it back too, so the Abbey we'll see will not really help us" said Clarke.

Echo did not want to just wait around so she took the radio and spoke in Trig _"Wanheda and the Azgeda spy are here for our pilot"_ she said into the radio.

"Okay, that's actually pretty good. No one there other than Raven should understand that." Clarke said surprised. Echo just rolled her eyes.

"_We are in the trees to the east of your camp, come meet us as soon as you can". _Echo again spoke in Trig as she told Raven where to meet them.

"So how long do you propose we wait?" asked Clarke.

"I don't know, this is your plan" responded Echo.

"My plan takes us as far as Raven, after that, I have no idea what to do, the only thing I know is that I am not going to live through all of that again, I just can't". Clarke said this with an anguish Echo never heard the other speak with before. Echo never stopped to think what Mount Weather had cost Skykru, and in particularly Clarke. "I guess even Wanheda struggles with her demons" said Echo.

"I think we have been in survivor mode for so long, I haven't really stopped to processes it. It took Madi reminding me of what I long believed, life should be more than just surviving, to break me out of my survive at all costs mentality" Clarke stopped looking toward the camp, and finally looked at Echo "There are many demons I have struggled reining in"

"Could have fooled me" Said Echo. Clarke has looked away, but looked as soon as she responded. "I don't mean it in a callous way, I mean that, every time I encountered you, you seemed at peace with your decisions"

Clarke just laughed. "I wish" she said, turning back towards the camp. They settled in and kept a vigil on the camp.

"If you had a choice, would you do anything differently?" she asked Clarke. Echo was honestly curious as to what the answer would be.

"I honestly don't even know where to begin, but if I could go back and do one thing differently, I wouldn't leave Bellamy behind, that's the one thing I could change, that I would change. I wouldn't betray spacekru the first chance I got."

Clarke said all of this without looking away from her camp. Being a spy, Echo knew that there was more to the story, but she let it lie.

It took a few hours, but their patience paid off, they saw Raven coming toward them in the distance.

**AN - Can you guess who wills tar in the next chapter? This has forced me to rewatch season 2. I think season 2 might be my fave...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Raven

**Chapter 3 – Raven**

**AN – So no, I have not forgotten about my other fic, 2,199 Days. This is a short fic that should be over soonish, I am thinking about 3-4 more chapters. Please R&R!**

Raven opened her eyes. She was on a cot in Arkadia. How was she here? She sat up, looked around. Was she dreaming? On the table there was a brace, Wick's brace, she hadn't updated it yet. She looked for her own brace, but could not find it. This felt like a hallucination, and to cap it off, the person she imagined last time walked into the room.

Sinclair came into the room "Reyes, there you are" he said as he came in. "Wick said you'd be here, you were dejected when Byrne shot the balloon down".

"Yea, I was dejected, but the beacon wouldn't have worked, all the channels are jammed" said Raven as she stared at Sinclair, remembering the chain of events. "Am I hallucinating again? Is that why you're here?" she asked Sinclair.

"I am here, because you're my best mechanic, leg or no leg. Look we need to find a way to communicate with the other stations, I can't believe we are the only ones who made it. Let's try to think of something else, yeah?" asked Sinclair. "Okay" said Raven, not really sure what to think. She knows for a fact Farm station made it, they will be stuck in the Ice Nation for months. They won't be any help to them at this time.

Sinclair left, Raven stood up, and put her brace on. She looked at the schematic she had drawn. The balloon beacon Major Byrne had shot down. She set it down and went outside. They hadn't transformed into a real camp yet. Debris was everywhere. People every where cleaning up or fixing the station. This was so bizarre. On her way to the radio room she stopped to see Wick, his back was turned, so she quickly said "make sure to turn off the fence when I tell you too, I need to sneak out soon."

Without turning around, while he tinkered with some instrument he said "should you be running, or should I say limping around the forest?"

"Just do it, please?" she asked the engineer.

"Okay, okay, now go away, you're distracting me" he said very quickly, without giving her a second look. Raven made her way to the radio room, very slowly. Raven knew that she would spend a lot of time planning, scheming, and surviving in this very room. She failed to save them in this room. Sinclair was already working, fruitlessly trying to get anyone on the band "Ark Station, this is Alpha station, anyone out there?" he said into the radio, switching channels, and saying the same phrase again, and again. After fifteen or twenty minutes, something else came through other than static, in a different language no less _"Wanheda and the Azgeda spy are here for our pilot." _This was Trig.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sinclair, not recognizing the language. But Raven understood every word, and it said Clarke and Echo were looking for her or Shaw, but Shaw wouldn't be here for 8 years. No, they are looking for her, she's the pilot. _ "We are in the trees to the east of your camp, come meet us as soon as you can". _

They are in the trees on the way to the dropship. Why wouldn't they just come in? Because they would shoot them on sight. Everyone at camp is super jumpy at the moment. This makes Raven laugh.

"What is this gibberish?" asked Sinclair. "Who is this, identify yourself!" But the radio stayed silent. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the one time we get something back, is gibberish, common, that's funny? It's probably encrypted, I think I am going to go look parts, maybe I can figure out how to build something, a key or whatever…" Raven said as she walked toward the exit.

"Raven, look around here, you know most of the salvageable parts were already brought here." Sinclair chastised her.

So Raven did what she did the first time, tinkering with various devices, until Sinclair was called away to do something else. She waited a few minutes, before leaving the room. Raven made her way to the weapons cache. Why didn't anyone stop her? Why were there no guards here? She looked to the fence, and she saw Abbey, chastising someone for shooting into the woods. This was not her Abbey, this is original Abbey, whose number one mission is to find Clarke. But she wouldn't come until late that night, half beaten to death and shot. Wait, Clarke is actually out there, in the trees, waiting for her. She made her decision, to put aside all her distrust of her former friend and got a couple of hand guns from the cache, and a rifle, and put them into a duffel. She got some provisions, and slowly made her away across camp.

Moment of truth, to see if Wick will turn off the fence for her. She sent a signal through the radio, and the electricity was shut down. She made her way out of the camp, and into the trees as fast as she could. In this timeline, her surgery was just a few days ago, so this was taking longer than usual, and it was painful. "Nothing like a little pain to remind you you're alive" she said to herself, remembering the nightmare that would be ALIE.

When she finally made her way into the cover of the trees, she saw Echo and Clarke sitting under some cover. "Hi, and what the hell is going on?" she said as she hugged Echo.

"We were hoping you might be able to tell us" answered Clarke as Raven just nodded in acknowledgement of her presence.

"How are we back on Earth? I thought I was hallucinating, because Sinclair showed up last time I was hallucinating, but if you're here, then what is this?" Raven asked

"We traveled through time and space, somehow, like the show we watched on the box on the ring" Echo said.

"TV? You mean Quantum leap? No, because we are not in other bodies, we are in own bodies, this is a shared hallucination, somehow" Raven reasoned. "Like Inception?" asked Clarke

"Yea, they all had shared dreams, maybe on this planet they can do that, all we have to do is fall." Raven guessed, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"I think its something similar, like city of light, or something like it" Clarke said this very carefully, trying to convey her meaning to the other two.

"But we didn't take –"said Echo.

"Say key, just say key… we didn't willingly take the key. " Clarke interrupted Echo.

"Wait, whatever this is, you think we are being watched?" asked Raven. Clarke could only nod.

"Before you woke up, what do you remember?" Clarke asked the other two.

"We landed, the ghost town, craziness, then we met people, don't forget the psychosis… " Echo rambled on.

"I didn't land with the party, we came in on the second ship, we met your team days later." Raven added, trying to remember the sequence of events.

"There was a weird room, Madi was missing! And we went into a room, blue light, then I woke up here" Echo finished

"We were looking for Madi, weird room, we were arguing, then I woke up in Mount Weather, who else was there?" Clarke asked.

"Us three, plus Murphy, yes, Murphy was there" said Echo.

"And Octavia, she was right in front of me, inside the circle, and Murphy was at the center" said Raven.

"So how do we get out? Do we just relive the past until we get all caught up?" asked Raven

"Can you really go through all of that again?" asked Clarke "Because I can't, I won't, I can't make the same decisions all over again, could you?"

"No, I can't live through all of it again, that would be too painful, walking is painful" Raven said somberly.

"Maybe we all have to be together, to get out all five of us have to get back to that room, or another room" Echo deliberated.

"I think we all have a piece of the puzzle, it took the three of us to remember who was all in that room, maybe our missing two have the rest?" Clarke thought this was pretty solid, but Raven looked as if she disagreed. Both women juts stared at each other, as if waiting for the other to blink first.

"It's not like I can go gallivanting through the forest on this leg. It will be months before I can make that trek" Raven said, not looking forward to the prospect of wandering all around the forest.

"Then don't, I know where Octavia and Murphy are, or more importantly where they are going to be. They should be meeting up tomorrow afternoon. I have enough time to get there, get to Octavia before she gets there with the group, and have her get Murphy, you two can wait at the dropship, we meet back there in two days." Clarke said all of this, as she formulated her own plan.

"But you're here, Echo is here, none of you are supposed to be here, how do you know they didn't go off script too?" asked Raven, satisfied in putting holes into Clarke's argument.

"I don't, but what choice do we have?" Clarke asked Raven "Give me a better idea" Clarke added quickly

"Well, we shouldn't wait in the dropship, Skykru knows about the dropship, and without one hundred of us to guard it, not really a defensive position. We can go to the caves we hid in from Pike, where they took me when I first went into the city of light, we have more coverage there" said Raven, as she opened her duffle, and gave Clarke the riffle. "You might need this". Clarke gave her weapon to Echo "trade?" she asked, and Echo just nodded.

"See you in two days, try not to let Finn or Bellamy see you, they are looking for you, don't forget" said Raven with some resentment in her voice. "How could I forget that?" Clarke just started walking towards the cliffs.

Echo and Raven waited until Clarke was out of visual range before moving themselves. "You need to cut her some slack, we all made mistakes in Eden."

Raven was surprised at Echo's defense of Clarke, of all people, she thought Echo would be on her side. "If it weren't for Clarke, Zeke and I wouldn't have been tortured, we wouldn't have lost Eden." Raven said bitterly as they began their own trek towards the caves.

"We lost Eden when a bunch of people decided to fight a war over it, that includes us too. I really do think that Clarke is more than aware of her part in it. I don't think she's looking for absolution, but forgiveness." Raven was still surprised at Echo's words. Echo Continued, "we wouldn't even be here without Clarke, we wouldn't have made it past ALIE. We wouldn't have made it to the ring, I wouldn't have made it to the ring if she hadn't given her suit to Emori. I tried to kill her, and she's let it go, so I have chosen to let it go too. Trust me, she's hasn't let go of her own guilt" Echo then put one of Raven's arms over her shoulder, and let Raven lean on her as they kept on walking.

"What makes you say that?" asked Raven.

"Experience" answered Echo.

They got to the cave shortly before nightfall. It was just enough time for Echo to go gathering for firewood, and to hunt a couple of rabbits. It gave Raven time to think about how she had been treating Clarke these past few weeks, ever since they woke up from cryo sleep. She then remembered how their reunion had been during this time. Raven had waited outside the medical tent all night just for the chance to see her friend. Had she been too hard on Clarke? Did she blame her for everything that had gone wrong since they landed on Earth? Raven kept these thoughts to herself as they waited for Clarke to get back with the others. This was going to be a long wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Octavia

**Chapter 4 – Octavia**

**A/N – Octavia is the hardest character to write, I had such a hard time getting into her head to write this chapter out. Her journey has been one of my fave on the show, but I didn't realize how difficult this would be. I know I probably didn't do it justice, so any contractive criticism is appreciated. Please R&R.**

Octavia opened her eyes. She'd been sitting near a tree. She could see Niko walking away. So this was when this had taken her, right when she first lost Lincoln. There's someone she didn't think about much anymore. What would have he done if had ever seen bloodriana? If Lincoln was had been alive, she wouldn't have to had it all on her own shoulders. She quickly stopped that train of thought, that's not the past she was hung up on.

She's been in the room for a little while before the others got in. She had read the inscription, this room will make you relive the past, to examine the moments that lead to your greatest regret. It was the warning that gave her pause though. Any deviations could lead to death. She wondered if they all went to different times, or are they all together. Octavia figures that the only peson who would regret this time period would be Clarke, so this must be Clarke's memories that they are reliving.

Clarke's massive guilt over Mount Weather got them all here, of this, Octavia was almost certain. Then again, if it weren't for Murphy, none of them would be here. Murphy, damn Murphy and his curiosity. He pulled a lever he shouldn't have, and sent them all into whatever this was. Didn't he know pulling levers is Clarke's job?

Just because she knew what was happening, didn't mean that she was okay with it. In the original timeline she started to make her way back to the dropship. What's the point though? No one is there. How were they gonna get out of here? She didn't know. So she started to make her towards the dropship, to ensure that certain death wouldn't be the side effect. At the very least, she can kill Murphy, or at least get in touch with him, because her brother might hold it against her if someone from his "family" is killed, especially by her hand.

She looked at Lincoln's horn as she walked. Is she going to have to blow it? To save Bellamy and Murphy? Finn, he'll be there too, wow, there's another blast from the past. She had not really given Finn much thought in the last few years, should she see what would have happened if Finn found out that Clarke was safe in Arkadia? No, she right now it's called Camp Jaha. She shouldn't mess with that timeline, not unless she has to.

This was a long trek, but she was mostly going there to get Murphy. If he pulled the lever, then he'll might know how to get out of this nightmare.

Octavia really thought about what time she would like to relive. Would there be any time she would like to go back to? Any time that she was ever happy? Those few days with Illian were a possibility, but would she go to a time with Lincoln? When Indra first made her second? Definitely not the Ark. Had she ever truly known happiness, contentment? She got to the cliffs a lot faster than she did the first time. She picked a spot where she could see the action, and still be hidden. From this spot she could see when the grounders first arrive to attack, and she will be able to see Bellamy and his crew trying to save that girl.

She saw Bellamy, Murphy and the rest, and off they went to save the girl. Something wasn't right, the grounders weren't coming, they should be attacking by now. She was not prepared for what she saw. It was Clarke, with a couple of bows and a couple of quivers. Clarke was looking around, as if looking for someone. It wasn't until she saw Bellamy go down over the cliff that it dawns on her who Clarke would be looking for. She got out of her hiding place and said "How are you here? Shouldn't you be in Arkadia?" she asked the blonde.

"Looking for you." Clarke said as she handed her a bow. "We need to keep the timeline" she added quickly.

"Where are the grounders I was gonna scare with this" she held up the horn.

"Dead" Clarke said as she moved into position. "Are you going to help me or not?" she asked her as she started firing into the group.

Octavia moved away from Clarke, and also started firing arrows, careful to get close, but miss with every arrow." The group started firing back, with automatic weapons, and they were not trying to miss. "I swear if I get shot, I'm going to be pissed" Octavia said under her breath. Quickly abandoning Clarke's plan and blowing the horn early.

"What's the plan here Clarke?" Octavia asked her, as she needed to know what her end goal was at this point.

"The plan is for you to go in there, and get a message to Murphy, I will stay here, and wait for him, and then I will take him to the caves where we hid Raven and where you guys hid from Pike. Raven said you'd know where that is" she said all of this very quickly.

"What's the message?" she looked into the group, and Bellamy was back with the girl, she needed to make her appearance soon. "Too late, gotta go" and Octavia dropped her bow and arrows, left Clarke behind, and made her appearance.

"Bellamy?" she said. This hurt, Bellamy looked at her, so pleased to her here, still alive and well. "No we don't" he said as he got up from the floor and made his was to her "Octavia". Right before hugging her, he smiled. Octavia held on for life. Her own brother would not be very pleased to see her in the present, Octavia guesses that when you sentence your own bother to death by fighting pit, he holds a grudge.

She did what she did before, helped patch up the injured. This time she went to Murphy, and as quietly as possible said "don't go with Finn, Wanheda is waiting for you". However Finn just happened to be right behind her.

"What's a wanheda?" he asked, all eyes were on her. Now she was really glad she went with that nickname instead of her name.

"Alone?" Murphy asked.

"Hold on, what's going on? What's a who now?" Bellamy asked.

This was not going the way it should have, so she just nodded a Murphy.

"It's nothing, just don't think that Murphy should be here with us, that's all" Octavia said. The others don't trust Murphy very much at this point, so she poked the bear. "He crippled Raven for crying out loud" she added, thinking this would bolster her argument. Murphy just rolled his eyes, but then saw Octavia's hint to take offence to what she was saying, but before that could happen Monroe said "How do you know about Raven, we haven't said anything about her, how do you know she even lived?"

"That's right, and what's wanheda?" asked Finn, "and why did you say to Murphy not to go with me?" Finn finished asking.

"You know what, I am sick and tired of not being trusted. I could have killed all of you just now, but I didn't, I stayed, and I risked my life to save all of you, and if this is the thanks I get!? I'm better off alone, I'm banished anyways". Murphy said this and started to leave the group. But Bellamy got in his way. "No way, you're not leaving"

"Bellamy, look at these people, they need help, they need to go back to camp. The grounders will be back, so we need to go, now!"

"Yes we do" said Finn as he gathered his own supplies, Bellamy said "I have to get these people to camp, the arrows could be poisonous."

"I know" Finn said. "I'll meet you when I can" Bellamy finished as Finn gave him a map.

As this was happening, Murphy used it to leave the group.

"Damnit Murphy, I have half a mind to go after him" said Bellamy.

"I'll go after him, he can't have gotten far, and you need to get the people back to camp. I'll catch up". Octavia went up to Bellamy and hugged him for prosperity, hugged him one last time.

"Wait, O, I don't think-" Bellamy called out after her. But Octavia was in the trees before he could finish.

Octavia picked up the bow and arrow she dropped on her way to the group, and met up with Murphy and Clarke, then she asked "why the hell did you pull that damn lever?"

"I didn't pull any levers, not recently I don't think" Clarke said. She handed Murphy a handgun.

"She's talking to me, I pulled a lever. I pulled it 'cause I thought it would only take the two of us. I thought that you" Murphy pointed at Octavia "You could use this to try and get over yourself, so you messed up, and helped kill Earth, well so did everyone else. I thought maybe if you examined your choices, that you could begin to move on. I didn't realize Clarke had gotten in, and that we'd be taken to her worst nightmare, so thanks Clarke, now how the hell do we get out of here?"

"Wait, what? What is this place?" asked Clarke

"Your memories, being supplemented by all of our memories. The room said that this place will to you and let you examine your biggest regret. I guess Mount Weather is your biggest regret." Octavia answered. She started walking towards the caves. They had a really long walk ahead, and she didn't want to waste any time.

"My biggest regret? I have many regrets," Clarke said then she said softly "I guess genocide would stick out". Octavia replied "I guess so".

"But why are you asking me how to get out of here, I don't know how to get of here, if I did, I would have left already" Clarke asked Murphy.

"This is your nightmare, only you know how to get us out" Murphy answered.

"So we don't have any idea how to get out?" asked Octavia. "Great" she said to herself.

Murphy kept on walking but he said, "No we do, Clarke just has to be the one to figure it out."

"Great, you do always love to save the day" Octavia said as she followed Murphy. She grabbed him and as he was going in the wrong direction. "Do you even know where you are going?" she then pointed him in the right direction.

When Octavia looked back, Clarke was now about 20 feet behind them. "Common, we need to move, grounders could be anywhere, and right now we are all enemies" she called after Clarke.

Clarke stared walking. "I am trying to think what the exit plan is here."

"Why are we going all the way to these caves? What the purpose? To regroup, we can regroup right here" Murphy said.

"Cause we need to meet up with Echo and Raven, they were also in the room, wait was anyone else in there?" Clarke asked the other two.

"I didn't even know about Echo, or Raven, let's go" Octavia said, trying to move it along.

They kept on moving at a steady pace. A few hours into their trek, Octavia stopped walking, and bend down to tie her show, allowing for Clarke to catch up to her. Octavia whispered to Clarke "We have a tail, I'm guessing trikru"

"I know, they have been following us for five minutes" she answered.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" asked Octavia as she stood up, and started walking again.

"Because they haven't attacked, not yet, so why stir the pot? Plus they seem to be converging on Murphy, so…" Clarke responded.

"As much I would like to get rid of Murphy this way, we should take them down before they take us out, I got the one on the left. You got right?" Octavia asked Clarke.

"What about the one in front us of?" Clarke asked.

Octavia replied "Murphy can take care of his own, can't he?"


	5. Chapter 5 – Murphy

**Chapter 5 – Murphy**

**A/N – this is the second to last chapter. Just finished watching 6X03. I really do love the mystery that they are setting up. I think I should be able to post the last chapter in the last week. PS, This has been the hardest chapter to write, and I thought it would be the easiest. If I am anyone on the show, I'm Murphy… But actually writing from his perspective was difficult. **

**Please read and review, let me know your thoughts.**

Murphy opened his eyes. He was propped up against a tree. Octavia was dueling with a sword against some grounder. Clarke stood nearby, looking the opposite way with her riffle drawn. "What happened to not shooting first?" he taunted Clarke.

"This is just a memory, it's not like they are real, aren't they?" Clarke lowered her riffle, and looked on to the fight, just in time to see Octavia sink her sword into her opponent's chest.

Murphy got up slowly "What the hell happened?"

"Hold on Murphy, you got hit pretty hard, you may have a concussion" Clarke said as she started to play doctor.

"If I do have a concussion, what the hell can you do about it anyways?" asked Murphy, he ignored Clarke and got up, then got dizzy and slowly made his way back down, against the tree.

"You were saying?" asked Octavia as she reached them, cleaning her sword.

"Were they Trikru?" asked Clarke

"No, Asgeda, I guess we never found out how Echo got captured by the mountain" answered Octavia.

"Why the hell does it matter?" asked an annoyed Murphy.

"Because we just killed four of their warriors, so this probably means war" Octavia said to the pair of them.

"Same question, none of this is real" Murphy said again.

"Right now this is real, if we die in here, we die out there, our mind dies we die. Until we get out, we have to treat this as real" Clarke told them.

"Have you got any ideas how we do that?" asked Octavia.

"I might, but first we have to figure out how are we gonna carry Murphy for the ten miles we still have to walk" Clarke said.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be okay in a few minutes." Murphy said as he put his head between his knees, trying to stop the world from spinning. "Next time you two do that, how about you give a guy some warning" he added.

"Not my fault you couldn't tell we were being followed, you'd think a cockroach would have better instincts than that" Octavia said smirking at Murphy's predicament.

"Help me up?" he asked Clarke. Clarke gave him a hand, then made sure to steady him.

"We'll go slow, ok?" Clarke said.

"I'll scout ahead" Octavia said, as she took off.

"What a pair we make, two cockroaches in a pod" Murphy said, as he leaned on Clarke to take his first few steps. They slowly started making their way after Octavia.

"So where is the exit?" asked Murphy.

"What would make an exit?" asked Clarke.

Murphy just shook his head, which was a bad idea because of the massive headache that he had. "Just think of someplace you feel safe, or I don't know, accomplished or something"

Clarke replied "Safe, in this world? I honestly can't remember the last time I felt safe".

"Maybe safe is not the word, maybe happy, secure, at peace?" Clarke shook her head as Murphy named each of those emotions.

"At peace, that would be the church, with Madi" Clarke remembered, a small smile appearing on her face as she thought about it.

"Did you ever try to make up for it, all the lives you've taken?" Murphy asked.

Clarke stayed quiet for a while, then eventually said "Staying behind, making sure I got the satellite data to turn on the ring. I thought maybe that would give me absolution"

"The lab? On the island? Great, it took me the better part of 3 months to get there the first time, with Jaha." Murphy was not looking forward to that trek. Of course Clarke would pick the worst place to go to as her escape plan. "Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense" Clarke replied. "yeah, I know" Murphy replied. "Thanks for that by the way. The staying behind thing, I know I've been giving you a lot of grief lately, but I guess none of us would have made it without you" Murphy said.

"Yea, no problem, I guess it all worked out, in a messed up way" Clarke said.

They were about two miles from their destination when they saw Octavia in the distance put her hands up. They heard her say "My name is Octavia Blake, I'm from the Ark"

"We could hide" said Murphy. Just as he said it, two red dots appeared on their chests. "No we can't" said Clarke. One of the men was Sergeant Miller. "That's Clarke Griffin, and John Murphy, those two I know are from the Ark."

"We are all from the Ark" Clarke said, and they slowly caught up with the rest.

There were six guards around them, including Major Byrne and Chief Sinclair. "Stand down, everyone, these are ours." Sinclair said.

Sergeant Miller came directly to Clarke and asked "where's my son? Is he alive?" he asked Clarke. Murphy just scoffed and said "we don't have time for this."

"He's alive, the grounders don't have them, Mt. Weather does." Clarke ignored Murphy.

"Mount Weather, we were told that no one made it!" Byrne said.

"No one knew that there were grounders here either, and we found out when Jasper got a spear through his chest" Octavia said.

"It's getting dark, we should take them back to camp" said Byrne, ignoring Octavia.

"What about Raven?" asked Sinclair.

"She'll have to do on her own" answered Byrne. Murphy heard Clarke grunt in desperation.

Octavia moved closer to Murphy and Clarke, and very quietly she said in trig _"We can take them, they won't expect it." _Again, someone overheard her, though this time no one else could understand except her intended audience.

"I've heard that before, on the radio, what did you just say?" asked Sinclair as he accosted Octavia, with Clarke running interference.

"They can speak Grounder" Byrne surmised.

"_I can't do it, can you?"_ answered Clarke as she turned around to face Murphy and Octavia.

"We have to" Murphy said in plain English. While he understood Grounder, he never really liked speaking it. Murphy went up to one of the other guards, stabbed him in the neck and took his riffle. Octavia threw two knives into the two other guards throats, and sunk her sword into Byrne. Clarke then took her riffle and shot the other guard next to Byrne. Leaving Murphy with his riffle and Sargent Miller frozen in inaction, with a pair of riffles and a sword pointed at him. Sinclair had just hit the ground, and was cowering in fear.

"These people have been dead for a long time" Octavia said as she sunk he sword into Miller, and Murphy shot Sinclair. Octavia looked behind them, and she saw someone standing there, it was Abbey. "Great" Murphy heard her say.

"That's not your mom Clarke, she's waiting for you on Sanctum" Murphy said.

Octavia grabbed Murphy's riffle and shot into the air "RUN!" she screamed, and they all saw Abbey run away from them.

"That's not the first time she's ever looked at me like that, definitely won't be not the last" Clarke said in a sad voice as she picked up the riffles, and took the guard's extra ammunition. Octavia got the idea and helped. Murphy just looked at Miller's dad "Sorry" he grumbled, and went to Sinclair and took his book bag.

Thirty minutes later, they finally made it to the caves.

"Murphy, Clarke, and Octavia, we heard gunfire, was that you?" Raven asked them.

The three of them dropped the extra weapons. "What gave you that idea?" asked Murphy, as he sat down. There were three rabbits roasting in the file, and Murphy just took one and started eating it.

The other two ladies also sat down. "Hungry?" Raven asked them as she handed each of them a rabbit.

"So why all the weapons?" asked Echo

"We just killed seven people from the Ark." Octavia answered. "They technically have all been dead, we just killed our projections, or should I say Clarke's projections of people from the Ark"

"Wait, what?" Raven asked, confused to the turn of events

"We should get moving, Octavia did let one go, and she could go get others to come back after us" said Murphy, as he wiped juice coming off his jaw.

"Abbey just saw her daughter shoot at her guards, that Abbey is traumatized, may start to hit the pills a little faster now" Octavia said as she took a big bite out of a rabbit's leg.

"Why are we just killing people? What do you mean projections?" asked Raven,

"The room we were in is a place to understand your deepest regret, I guess Mount Weather is mine. The exit is where I tried to make amends for what I have done, and that would be Becca's lab" Clarke tried to summarize.

"What do you mean you tried to make amends?" asked Raven

"You meant to die, getting us to the Ring?" asked Echo.

Clarke just looked away from them, and took a big bite out of her rabbit.

"One problem, ALIE currently is held up in Becca's lab, how the hell are we gonna get past her?" Murphy asked Clarke.

"Easy, by pretending to be searching for the city of light, one of us has to be Jaha" answered Clarke.

"More problems, that's almost a 150 mile hike, I can't make that trek, that trek took ten hours in a rover, it's gonna take us weeks to get there, I can't get there" Raven was panicking.

"There's a farm not too far from here, Echo and I will go ahead, on that farm there are horses, and a cart, the three of you follow behind us" Octavia said.

"No, take Clarke, I will stay behind to cover these two" Echo said, Murphy thought she preferred the company of her Spacekru family.

"Whatever, I'll be sure to leave a trail" said Octavia as she got up.

"How far away is this farm?" asked Raven

"About twenty miles from here, we'll go ahead, and you guys can bring up the rear. We can double back once we have the cart and horses" Octavia said as she gathered her supplies.

"Octavia, we can't go now. It's already dark. Let's rest and wait until morning" Clarke said as she got comfortable on the ground.

"You're the one with a kid in danger, if you want to rest, fine by me" Octavia said as she put her things down.

"You're right let's go." Clarke said as she started to gather her own supplies. "Murphy, don't sleep, at least don't sleep until the dizziness has totally gone away, that's what we can do about it." Murphy just gave her a military salute.

"We'll follow in the morning" Raven said.

"yea, yea, yea" Octavia said as she left the cave, not bothering to wait for Clarke.

"Be careful" she told them as she left.

"You too" said Raven. This caused both Clarke and Murphy to do a double take. Clarke just nodded, and left the cave.

"So what happened?" asked Echo.

"That's what I want to know, last time I saw you with Clarke, she was public enemy number one" Murphy stared at Raven, curious at what caused the change.

"Whatever" Raven said as she sat down.

"Who did you kill?" asked Echo

Murphy scoffed at the question "You didn't know them" he ended up saying, reluctant to tell Raven they killed her mentor.

"Yea, but I do, same question" Raven asked.

"Some guards, Miller's dad, the bitch Byrne, and yea, some other guards" Murphy said trying to leave one out, and he started nawing on the bones of his rabbit.

"And not Abbey?" asked Raven.

"She came out of nowhere, its one thing shooting at people you know are dead, and it's another when someone who's not. Octavia just sacred her away" Murphy said.

Echo just left the cave as soon as Murphy was done speaking "Something I said?" asked Murphy. Raven just shook her head. "They were looking for me? Right? That's why they were out?" Raven questions Murphy. He could only nod. "Sinclair was there too? Of course he was" Murphy just nodded as soon as she asked.

After an hour or so, Echo came back into the cave. "Skykru is coming this way, I spotted ten guards, and Abbey, we have to move."


	6. Chapter 6 - Clarke

Chapter 6 – Clarke

**A/N: I took a detour trying to finish this story…. Blame season six. 6x09 will be releasing soon, and I can't wait. Please let me know what you think, this is the first story I have ever finished…**

They ended up taking more breaks, as they both were exhausted, having walked most of the last two days. Clarke preferred not to talk, as there still was a lot of bad blood between the two. She guessed that's what happens when you try to kill each other. They made good time and finally made it to the farm by mid-morning.

Clarke kept a look out on the farm, as Octavia scouted around the farm. When she got back she said "Three males, working the fields, one female and one child inside. I know for a fact on of the males is a warrior, I say you snipe them, and I'll take care of the ones inside."

Clarke just nodded her head, and Octavia led her to a good position. "Give me three minutes, and I'll be in position." Clarke was already lining up her shots when she noticed who one of the men were, "Wait" She called after Octavia. Octavia turned back around "That's Elian down there, are you sure?" asked Clarke.

"Yes, three minutes" Octavia held up three fingers, and left without saying another word. Clarke didn't have her father's watch anymore, so she just counted to sixty three times. She took her first shot. Head shot, Second shot, another head shot. By the time she got to her third, he had gotten behind a horse drawn cart. She shot near the horse, to try and spook him, and it worked the horse was now moving away. She quickly took her last shot, another head shot.

Clarke knew she shouldn't be proud that she just killed three men that had done nothing wrong. But she kept reminding herself, they were all already dead. She ran after the horse, and luckily it had not gotten far.

She got on the cart, and made her way back towards the farmhouse, and Octavia was already waiting for her on a mounted house.

"We should search the house, take any provisions that could help us make our way to the island" Clarke said.

"You just shot a gun a bunch of times, what are the odds no one heard you? We have to leave as soon as possible" Octavia then swung a bag over the cart. "I already found some food." She didn't wait for an answer, and just took off in the direction back to the caves. Clarke had no choice but to take off after her.

It was astonishing to Clarke the difference a mounted ride makes. What took a whole night and morning of walking, now took less than a couple of hours. It helped that on their way back, they ran into the three people that they were looking for.

"Late start?" asked Octavia, as the other three got on the back of the cart.

They all screamed "Go!", "Faster!", "let's go, we are being chased by your mother"

So they took off as fast as the horses could go. As the ark soldiers were on foot, they were able to leave them behind fairly quickly.

"What happened?" asked Clarke when she looked back, all three were in a defensive position, ready to fire. Raven and Murphy both head automatic rifles, and Echo held a bow. "Your mother was not as traumatized as we thought." Murphy answered.

After a few hours, Octavia let the cart catch up. "The horses need a rest, there's a creek nearby, we should take a break" she said as they stopped in the middle of the road.

"We also need to hunt." Echo said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

They made camp away from the road, and they gave the horses a much needed rest. Clarke took a bow and arrow, and along with Echo, they went on to hunt. Clarke was about to ask Echo something when she saw Echo put a finger to her mouth. There was a heard of dear up ahead. Echo held up two fingers, and then pointed at herself and Clarke, then pointed at the deer that was further away from the herd. Then Echo pointed to her head, Clarke guess that she needed to aim at the deer's head.

While she had gained targeting skills on a riffle, she was not as confident on a bow and arrow. She tried to silently covey that to Echo, but she doesn't think Echo got the message. Echo mouthed "ready?"

Clarke was not really ready, but what the hell. They both released their shots. Echo hit bull's eye, while Clarke missed. Echo was quick, and got her second shot off before the herd ran away, and the deer didn't run away too far.

"Found yet another thing the great Wanheda can't do." Echo said as they reached the deer. Clarke winced as Echo called her by that hateful nickname.

"You don't like being called that do you?" Echo asked.

"I am called that because I am responsible for the genocide of an entire group of people, so no, I don't like that name. You'll find that there are a great many things that I can't do."

They ended up dragging the buck back to the camp site. "What, are we feeding an army?" asked Murphy as he saw the buck.

"Even with the horses, it's a five day trek to the coast, this meat will keep for that long for five of us." Echo said as she started skinning the deer.

Octavia had already started a fire. They made camp. It was a relatively quiet night. They took turns keeping watch. Clarke thought that it was weird that they had not run into others in all their travels.

Very early in the morning, they started making their way to the coast. During the night they had changed their clothing. Some of the provisions Octavia found was clothing, and some food. This was a good thing, cause they ended up passing a check point, and were able to pass themselves as trikru

Ahead Clarke saw Octavia go into the trees. That was not an option for her in her current vehicle, so she yelled "Ahead", and slowed down the cart. There was a lonely figure blocking their way.

Clarke didn't miss a beat, before he could say anything, she shot him, and then called for the horse to gallop away. All passengers were jerked forward by the momentum, and arrows came flying in every direction. The three passengers stared firing back. Once the grounders realized there were guns involved, they stopped their pursuit.

"WE HAVE BEEN TRHOUGH THIS, give us a warning when you're gonna go all Rambo on the natives" Murphy half yelled at Clarke.

"What happened to Octavia" Echo asked. "She was ahead of us, she should have been the one to give us a warning" Raven replied.

"She went into the trees, I'm sure she's right behind us."

By now Clarke had taken the cart to a leisurely stroll. They must be close to the water, she could smell the sea. It took almost thirty minutes, but Octavia caught up with them, and she told them as she reached them "We are close, follow me" Octavia said, as took the lead once again

"Do we need to take Octavia with us?" asked Murphy.

"Yes we do" said Echo.

"Bellamy can barely stand to look at her at the moment, he may not be too broken hearted about it" Murphy quipped.

"If you and I deserve this fifth chance we're on, than so does she, we all do" said Clarke. They disembarked the cart, and tied the horse a tree, and again Octavia was nowhere to be seen.

They made it to the other side of the hill on foot. Once again they saw the sea. Octavia was waiting for them. "Now what?" Octavia asked Clarke.

"The docks are nearby, we are going to have to trade with Emori and her brother, they can get us across. Anyone have any tech?" Murphy asked the group.

"We have the radio" Echo said, as she pulled it from her pack.

"We could just kill them, is not the real Emori" Octavia said.

"Absolutely not, I am not on board with that plan. We have weapons lets trade them' Raven told the group.

"Let's trade the horses, we won't need them anymore" Clarke said, trying to avoid more bloodshed.

"Alright, let's go get them" Octavia pulled on Clarke. They both went back. "So now that you have this ridiculous aim, you stay back, and pull the trigger if it goes south, I know you're not afraid to shoot first."

They got to the horses, and Clarke went about disconnecting it from the cart. "No Octavia, im not shooting them, I won't add any more to my conscience."

"Did Elian in his family not go on your conscience?" Asked an annoyed Octavia

"Emori is not dead, just like you didn't let me shoot my mother, we can't shoot Murphy's girlfriend. Let's go" Clarke was now starting to also get annoyed at Octavia. They reached the group, and they started to make their way to the docks.

A young man Clarke didn't recognize came up on them. "_People don't come here unless they are looking to cross into the sea." _He said in Trig.

"_That's what we want, passage to ALIE's island" _Echo spoke for the group. This caught the young man by surprise.

"We know more about ALIE than you could ever understand, we have information for her, and she'll want to talk to us, so you, and only you are going to take us there, and for your troubles, you can have the horses, and this" he then took the radio from Echo, and gave it to him.

"Okay, sure, follow me" the young man said.

"_Word of advice, everyone here is a seasoned killer, don't try to double cross us" _Echo warned him as they all stepped into the boat.

"Are you sure you want to see Alie, she's bananas, rich, but bananas" he told them.

"Just drive" said Murphy.

Clarke was now just along for the ride, she looked at the sea with longing. A part of her almost wished she could stay here, in dream world. She knew what pitfalls to avoid. She guessed that she could probably get Lexa to agree to an alliance much faster, and she could avoid the massacre at Mount Weather. She could have saved Finn, but it was too late now. That deed was already done, it was done days ago. Of course now her own mother is in pursuit of her. Trying to explain why she just shot her own guards would take a lot of mental gymnastics. Then she remembered that her child is still out there, in dander and that ended her daydream.

"Are you ok?" asked Echo. "You have been quiet all this time"

"Just thinking about the what ifs in my life" Clarke responded.

"We are almost there, we are trying to come up with a game plan for ALIE, since you are running it, you should be there" Echo said. Clarke just nodded, and made her way to the bow.

"So how are we planning to get past the drones?" asked Raven

"How did you get past them the first time?" Clarke asked Murphy.

"I didn't, Jaha locked me in the bunker" Murphy replied.

"Okay, then we tell her that we know where ALIE 2.0, that should get her attention, and get all get into the lab and then we're home" Clarke said this just as they were docking.

"Good luck" the young man said as they disembarked from the boat.

Clarke looked around, she remembered the barren wasteland this would become in a few short months. She ended up being stuck inside the lab for weeks before she could move as she felt that she was burning alive from the radiation. When the group got higher up the bank, the drones appeared.

"We know where the 2.0 is" Clarke yelled loudly. The drones didn't fire on them, and instead all started flying towards the house.

"I think this means she wants us to go the house" said Murphy as he started making his way there. The women followed.

They got to the mansion on the island, and the doors opened. "Maybe we shouldn't all go, and remember, whatever you do, don't take the key" said Raven.

"You guys should make your way to the lab, and I'll go see my old friend ALIE." Clarke said and she didn't really give anyone the chance to argue.

The house was as immaculate as it always was, and she was, standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Welcome Clarke Griffin, I have been waiting for you." ALIE said.

"How do you know my name?" asked a curious Clarke.

"I know your name because this is your mind, and in order to get everyone out, you are going to have to do something for me" said ALIE in a sing-song-y voice.

"What do I have to do? Fry you?" said a defiant Clarke.

"No, you have to forgive yourself for your sins. The path to the lab is open, but until you can absolve yourself, and learn from this, you will not be able to move on." ALIE said, and she disappeared. Clarke had been ready to fight, argue, even plead her case. But this was not something the she was remotely ready for.

"Wait, come back, I need more" Clarke yelled into the room, but she was met with silence.

After a few minutes, she started making her way to the lab. There the other four were sitting around waiting for Clarke to deliver them.

"So, how do we get out? Lift off again?" asked Murphy as Clarke joined them.

Clarke just laughed. She laughed maniacally as she decided on her course of action.

"What's so funny?" asked Octavia, perplexed at the turn of events.

Clarke walked up to Echo. "I need to know that you'll take care of them, that you'll help protect Madi, please Echo, promise me that you'll protect Madi."

"I have sworn to protect Madi, with my life if need be" Echo stated.

They were all sitting in chairs. Raven and Murphy were sitting next to Echo, and Octavia was off to the side. Clarke stepped back and said "Good, thank you". Then she grabbed a hand gun and pointed it at her temple. All three jumped up immediately.

"Not again Clarke, if you do that, all of our minds will be lost, we are all tethered to you mind, you die we die" Murphy said as fast as he could speak.

"Murphy's right, this is not the answer" Raven said after murphy.

"Clarke just closed her eyes and tried her best to pull the damn trigger, but she couldn't. "Ahhhh" she yelled and took the gun apart and went to a corner and sat down.

Echo sat next to Clarke, "What did ALIE say?"

"We are stuck here until I can absolve myself from my sins" Clarke said dryly.

"Shut up Murphy" said Octavia, and she joined the group, and took the gun away from Clarke. "So you thought killing yourself would be the easy way out, I tried that, your mother wouldn't let them kill me, and for some reason, I can't bring myself to do it." Octavia said.

"Well this isn't Clarke's first time" Murphy said, remembering Clarke's psychosis.

"It's not?" asked Raven, growing more concerned for someone she probably would have left for dead just a few days ago.

"It's not my second time either." She said. "I've wanted to die many times before, I just couldn't do it" She said as she took a few calming breaths.

"So all we have to do is get you to forgive yourself from committing genocide? We can do that, because you had no choice" Octavia said.

"Can you forgive yourself for the bunker?" asked Clarke as she looked back at Octavia.

"You know? Abbey told you?" whispered Octavia.

"When I found my mom, she had overdosed, I found her in a pool of her own fluids. When she came to, she said everything you have all said, but I had a purpose then. Bring her back, otherwise they kill me and Madi. That's why we had to cure them, they were going to kill Madi if I didn't. After a day of rapid detox, she became lucid again, and she decided to explain how she became an addict. What it was that she was trying to forget, what you are trying so hard to bury. An atrocity so heinous, that I don't know if I could live with myself." Clarke was in story telling mode now, she said this without breaking eye contact with Octavia.

"Would I have had to force you too?" asked Octavia

"No, if I'd been in the bunker, it would have been my idea, and maybe you and my mom could have been absolved from making that decision, I would have continued to be the monster, because there are good guys, I'm just not one of them. No matter what I do, who I try to save, people always die when I'm in charge, if I'd been in the bunker, more people would have died" Clarke believed this.

"Abbey was on the table, they were going to kill her, they would have killed all of us to save themselves, it was kill or be killed, Mt. Weather did not deserve to survive. They captured grounders for almost a century to filter their own blood, turned them into reapers, making them drug addicts, they didn't deserve a chance, we deserved a chance, we were just kids" Raven got close to Clarke and took her hand.

"She's right, Maya agreed with that, her dying words were 'none of us is innocent'" Octavia said, as she started internalizing a lot of what Clarke said.

"You didn't do it alone, Bellamy pulled the lever, and Monty made it happen, it was a team decision, you just got left with the hard choice at the end" Echo added, as they were trying to get through to Clarke.

"We tried every which way to leave them alive, they left us no choice to save our people" said Raven as she remembered.

Clarke could not stop the tears, and she could only nod. But nothing happened."I'm sorry, I don't know how to forgive myself"

Raven said "What if we start with me forgiving you, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately, I was hurting, and I needed someone to blame."

"I was to blame" responded Clarke.

"Yes, but not for this, none of us would be here if not for you, because you did make the hard choices. You have to forgive yourself, if not for you then for Madi, she'd not done yet, she still needs you" said Raven, trying to get to Clarke.

"Even when you were keeping her from where she wanted to be, she still wouldn't let me harm you" Echo said.

"She's already lost her parents, you're the only family she's got left, if not for you, or us, do it for the kid" said Raven.

Clarke just nodded, a lever then appeared in the middle of the room, and the blue light started to emanate from the lever. Clarke got up, and with help from her friends, she made it to the lever.

"You can do it Clarke, you can get us home" Murphy said softly as they all huddled around Clarke.

"Let's go home" Clarke said. She pulled the lever, and blue light enveloped the room. When she came to, they were back on Sanctum. Now they had to find Madi.

End.


End file.
